Douleur et Agonie
by Circonstance
Summary: "Son corps meurtrit subissait tous les jours des coups... Chaque seconde semblait être des heures et il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Il n'était qu'un être brisé. Une âme douloureuse. Une vie morte."


Il l'aimait. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que recemment. Heureusement. Comment lui faire face avec de tels sentiments impurs ? Après tout, il était gay. Homosexuel. Il aimait les hommes. Il savait que c'était contre nature, que c'était ignoble. Il en avait honte. Parce qu'en plus d'être attiré par un homme, il l'était par le Dracologue. Peter. Le Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon. Un homme de dix ans de plus que lui. Quelqu'un de fort et connu. Avec plusieurs centaines de fans... Un amour impossible. Et il le savait. Et il le regrettait. Pour rien au monde, il ne l'avouerait à quiquonque. Parce que c'était son secret ...

Tout commença une nuit sans lune, alors que Silver et Gold partageait la même chambre. Ils se trouvaient dans le centre Pokémon de Rosalia. Silver avait croisé son rival quelques heures auparavant. Ils avaient discuté, presque amicalement. Presque. Il ne considérait toujours pas Gold comme son ami. Il était juste une occupation. Un passe temps.

Ils avaient parlés de toutes sortes de choses. Des Pokémons, de stratégie, d'amour. Kotone, la meilleure amie de Gold était tombée amoureuse. D'un homme de la Team Rocket. Lance. Silver haissait cet homme qui avait fait revenir son père. Oui. La Team rocket était revenue. Kotone et Gold n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, et Giovanni avait reçu le message. Et il avait décidé de reformer cette organisation criminelle si honteuse.

L'amour de Kotone pour un tel homme inquiétait Gold. Silver le savait. Gold était fou amoureux d'elle, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle le considérait comme trop immature. Un gamin ayant l'apparence d'un adolescant. Quelqu'un qui ne comprennait pas les sentiments des autres. D'ailleurs, Silver était tout à fait d'accords avec elle. Gold était égocentrique. Egoiste.

Bref, l'infirmière Joelle, remarquant que les deux adolescants se connaissaient, leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient utiliser la même chambre. Beaucoup de dresseurs s'étaient arrêté dans ce centre, car un orage approchait. Juste une petite tempête, mais ça suffisait à attiré les craintes des dresseurs. Resultat, le centre était presque plein.

Gold avait accepté sans hésitation, heureux de rester un peu plus avec son étrange rival, mais Silver lui avait peu été convaincu. Mais en voyant le regard inquiet de l'infirmière, il avait accepté à contre coeur, en hochant la tête.

Et le lendemain, Silver l'avait regretté. Car dès qu'il se leva, il sentit une tension dans l'air. Et rien ne s'arrangea quand il vit le sourire moqueur de Gold. Un sourire anthipatique qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

D'ailleurs, Silver avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Car, à peine il avait commencé à manger, dans le restaurant du centre pokémon, que Gold l'interrogea, avec un petit rire désagréable :

- Silver, tu es gay ?

Silver s'étouffa avec son repas, sous les regards étonnés des autres clients. Il avala un verre d'eau fraiche, avant de grogner, éberlué :

- Quoi ?

Comment Gold pouvait il être au courrant de son secret ? Il ne l'avait dit à personne, n'avait jamais fait aucune allusion, et n'avait avec lui aucune chose compromettante. Comment ?

- Ne fait l'ignorant, je t'ai entendu cette nuit... Peter ... Peter... je t'aiiime... C'était si mignon. Ricanna le brun.

Silver equarquilla les yeux. Il avait parlé dans son sommeil ? Il avait avoué ses sentiments en rêve ? Et Gold l'avait entendu ? C'était la pire chose qui aurait put lui arriver. Il n'aurait jamais dut accepter de domir dans la même piece.

Silver se leva, décidé à partir. Il ne pourrait pas supporter les remarques de Gold. Les regards dégoutés des autres dresseurs qui avaient tout entendu lui brulait la nuque. Il avait honte.

- Silver ! Allez avoue juste que tu es un sale Homo...

Silver serra les poings et partit en courrant, attrapant son sac à la hate. Gold n'était pas tolérant. Et lui, il était lache. Il aurait pu clamer haut et fort qu'il n'y avait pas à en avoir honte. Mais il ne le pensait pas. Il n'aurait jamais oser mentir...

Une fois arrivée à l'aurée de la foret, il hésita. Que devait il faire ? Il croisait souvent Gold en ville... Devait il l'ignorer ? Ou l'éviter ?

Silver soupira et opta pour la seconde solution. Il allait éviter totalement brun. Couper les ponts pour qu'il arrête. Pour ne plus se sentir aussi mal de sa vie. Pour ne plus ressentir cette impression d'être regetté par le monde entier. Pour être considéré comme une personne normale, pas un dégénéré.

Et si Gold le repettait à Peter ?

Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un mirroir. Il se ferrait rejeter à coups sur. Si ça arrivait, Silver ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il n'était pas aussi fort que l'on pouvait le croire. Il était juste un gamin. Un enfant désorienté. Mal aimé. Sans amis. Sans vraie famille pour l'aimer.

Juste Silver. Le désgréable. L'anthipathique. Le vulgaire voleur. Celui qui avait tabassé de nombreuses fois ses pokémons. Qui ne savait pas comment aimer quelqu'un. Qui découvrait pour la première fois qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments.

Juste Silver.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Gold avait été aussi désagréable envers son rival. Et il commençait à avoir des remords. Il avait tout raconté en ricannant à Cristal, sa soeur, et s'était pris une baffe. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était elle du coté de ce dégénéré ? De cet chose contre nature ?

Puis, il avait compris. Silver était Silver. Ses gouts ne changeaient pas le fait qu'il était son ami. Et lui, avait rejeter son ami... Il l'avait insulté de sale homo...

Gold se gratta la tête, desesperant. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Silver. Alors qu'ils se voyaient habituellement plus d'une fois par semaines. L'évitait il ? Avait il des problèmes ? Et s'il avait fait une erreur ?

Cristal, quand à elle, s'était de suite mise à la rechercher du roux, sans resultat. Il avait totalement disparu de la nature. Plus personne ne l'avait vu.

Et elle s'inquiéta vraiment, lorsqu'elle trouva son pokématos dans la foret. Abandonné. Et des traces de lutte un peu partout. Silver avait un probléme. Et la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, c'était Peter... Mais comment faire sans lui avouer les sentiments du roux ?

Cristal soupira, en composant le numéro du maitre Pokémon.

- Oui ?

La voix grave du Dracologue résonna après seulement deux sonnerie. Cristal souffla de soulagement. Peter pourrait les aider.

- Silver... Silver est en danger !

Il y eu un silence.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai retrouvé son Pokématos dans la foret, et il y avait des traces d'un combat, ainsi que du sang. J'ai peur pour lui... J'ai besoin de ton aide s'il te plait...

Peter sembla hésiter, puis répondit d'une voix désolée :

- Désolé, je suis en pleine mission là... Je vais m'infiltrer dans le nouveau repaire de la Team Rocket... Nous vennons de le localiser... Mais après je m'en occuperais...

- Ah...

- Bonne chance.

Peter raccrocha, sous le regard triste de Cristal. Silver...

* * *

Il souffrait. Agonie. Douleur. Désespoir. Il ne savait plus qui il était. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore comprendre, était que sa mort était proche. Il voulait mourir. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cela.

Son corps meurtrit subissait tous les jours des coups... Chaque seconde semblait être des heures et il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Il n'était qu'un être brisé. Une âme douloureuse. Une vie morte.

Sa personnalité avait été réduite à néant. Plus de fierté. Plus de honte... Que de la douleur. La douleur de ne pas être aimé. La douleur des coups. La douleur de se faire chaque jour briser un peu plus pas son propre père. Sa seule famille.

Il avait été violé. Drogué. Fouetté. Entaillé. Il s'était résigné. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Que s'il était retrouvé, il était mort. Il n'avait jamais accepté sa fuite. Son abandon. Sa lâcheté.

Silver hurlait. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur... Chaque coups lui donnaient encore l'impression de vivre et l'envie de mourir. De disparaitre. De ne plus être cet être sale et répugnant qu'il était. De partir loin de ce monde de souffrances.

Le Silver que l'on connaissait n'était plus de ce monde.

* * *

Giovanni était vaincu. Facilement. Trop facilement. Etait-ce un piege ? Non. Peter était juste trop fort. Il était le maitre de la ligue Pokémon après tout. Ses pokémons étaient trop puissants.

Peter eu un petit sourire, en capturant le chef de la Team rocket. Il l'attacha rapidement, alors que celui ci devenait fou. Il riait aux eclats, en hurlant des choses imcompréhensibles.

Cet homme était cinglé. Pas étonnant qu'il ait crée une telle organisation avec cet état d'esprit.

Parmis les paroles incensées, il entendit le mot cachot. Avait il des prisonniers ? Des personnes innocentes qu'il avait capturé ?

Il le seccoua :

- Où sont vos prisonniers ?

Giovanni s'arreta instantanément de rire, et afficha une mine grave.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Je veux que cette chose croupisse jusqu'a sa mort...

Peter soupira. Autant employer les grands moyens, maintenant qu'il savait que des gens étaient ici. Il sortit son Alakazham. Un pokémon reservé pour les missions de ce genre. Plutot pratique en effet. Avec son attaque téléport et son attaque Psyko. Parfaites pour ce genre d'occasion. Même si ce n'était pas un Pokémon dragon.

- Alakazham, attaque Psyko.

Le Pokémon envoya une onde sur Giovanni, et eu alors les yeux dans le vague.

- Où sont vos prisonniers ?

Giovanni répondit d'une voix neutre, sans sentiments :

- Dans l'aile est... il faut prendre les escaliers...

Peter eu un maigre sourire, et stoppa l'attaque en remerciant son Pokémon.

* * *

La porte souvrit. Silver leva avec peine les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. La douleur était trop forte. La pierre froide éccorchait son corps dénudé. Les chaines lui brisait les os. Le sang lui montait dans la gorge.

Lorsqu'il sentit des bras rassurant le prendre dans les bras, il s'évanouit.

* * *

- Où est il ?

Crystal se jetta sur le médecin, qui lui montra du doigt, tremblant, la porte numéro 203. Crsytal se précipita juste que dans la piece, et s'arrêta nette quand elle le vit.

Silver. Dans un lit d'hopital. Maigre. Blessé. Des bandages sur une grande partie de son corps.

Son corps était dans un tel état, qu'il ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un être humain.

Dans le coma depuis plus d'une semaine.

Elle éclata en sanglot, lorsque Gold s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer.

* * *

- Il s'est reveillé !

La voix de Crsytal explosa dans le Pokématos de Peter, qui se dépécha de monter sur son dracolosse. Deux mois qu'il attendait le reveil du garçon pour comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Deux mois qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre, et qu'il avait peur de le perdre.

Il arriva à l'hopital au bout d'une demi heure. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il y eu un silence. Crystal pleurait, Gold avait un air affligé et Silver... Silver avait les yeux vides.

Il n'avait plus cette force qu'il appreciait tant chez l'adolescant. Juste un être vide. Une coquille sans ame.

Il s'approcha doucement.

- Silver ?

Le rouquin tourna lentement la tête vers Peter. Son visage sembla s'éclairer quelques secondes avant de s'assombrir de nouveau.

- Peter.

Crystal se leva à ce moment, entrainnant de force Gold contre son grès. Peter les regarda partir, avant de s'assoier au chevet du garçon.

- T..tu vas bien ?

Silver le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre, d'une voix cassée et faible :

- Oui. Je suis guerit. Mais les medecins disent que mon esprit est brisé et qu'il faudra du temps pour que m'en remette.

Il avait dit ça sans émotion. Comme si cela lui importait peu. Peter se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas lui poser toutes ces questions qui risquait de rendre Silver encore plus renfermé. Mais il le devait. Pour comprendre. Parce qu'il avait promis à la police qu'il s'en occuperait à leur place.

- J..je dois te poser des questions...

Silver haussa les épaules en grimmaçant.

- Que faisait tu dans le repaire de la team Rocket ?

Peter aurait du le savoir par Giovanni, mais l'attaque Psyko avait fini d'achever l'esprit de l'homme. Il était bon pour l'asile.

- Mon père m'y à emmené.

Son père ? Pourquoi son père lui ferait une chose pareille ? C'était absurde.

- Ton père ?

Silver eu un mouvement de recul, puis hésita avant de répondre :

- Giovanni.

Là, ce fut peter qui tomba de sa chaise. Giovanni était le père de Silver ? Le fils du chef de la team rocket ? C'était impossible ! Il devait délirer... Non... Le visage appeuré de Silver montrait qu'il disait la vérité. Il avait enfin une émotion sur son visage blanc comme de la neige.

- Je vois... et Pourquoi ?

Silver chercha ses mots, tout en semblant soulagé. Il ne se faisait pas rejeter pour être le fils d'un monstre. Il ne se faisait pas abandonné pour ça. Peut être avait il une chance de vivre heureux alors ? Mais il devait d'abords avouer son plus terrible secret...

- Je suis gay.

Peter eu une grimmace. Silver semblait triste. Tout de suite après cette déclaration, il avait baissé les yeux, les larmes perlant dans le coin de chacun. Peter chercha un moyen de le consoler... Les mots pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un défaut.

- Tu sais... moi aussi... je suis gay... enfin bi... mais personne ne le sais, car si quelqu'un apprenait que le maitre de la ligue Pokémon est comme ça, cela ferait scandale.

Silver releva le visage, avec un regard empli d'espoir. Et là, Peter comprit. Il était amoureux de Silver. C'était pour ça qu'il était si triste de son état. Qu'il souffrait autant en le voyant dans cet état.

- P..Peter...

Silver rebaissa les yeux, et pris son courage à deux mains. Il murmura presque inaudiblement.

- Je...je t'aime...

Et Peter l'embrassa.

Crystal, dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, eu un sourire. Peter pourrait probablement reparer l'ame de Silver. A deux, ils y arriveraient. L'amour triomphait toujours après tout.


End file.
